


Drarry Drabbles

by emotional_fool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Physical Abuse, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/emotional_fool
Summary: I will be posting here short drarry drabbles.Not at all well written and very rough.





	1. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

_ Drarry Eighth year drabble _

 

Harry had come back to hogwarts for his eighth year expecting a lot of things - grief, sorrow, hope, guilt, fame - but never in any of his wildest dreams he had expected to see Draco Malfoy again.

And not just see but be civil to him and gradually being friends with him. Once they had left their history in the past, it was easy to talk without calling each other names, or accusing the other of all the wrong that happened in their lives.

Draco had been so quiet first few weeks that Harry almost believed he has gone mute by any curse. But then he heard him sobbing one day in the common room past midnight.

Sleep has never come easy to harry and now laying awake does not even bother him anymore.

But today it's not just the fear of nightmares that is keeping harry awake but it’s the sound of someone’s crying that has him hiding in a dark corner and witnessing a sobbing malfoy.

Harry knows the trauma the war must have caused the other boy. He still remembers the look of utter fear in draco’s eyes when harry had saved him that night from the fiend fire. He could still feel the trembles from the tight clutch of draco’s arm on him.

Harry wants to console the crying boy but is unsure if he will be welcomed. Even if they are sort of friends now, this is something personal that draco might not want anyone to witness. And harry still can’t forget what happened the last time he confronted a crying draco.

It’s another night and harry is lying awake in his bed thinking about nothing in particular when he hears something that sounds like someone is thrashing and mumbling in sleep.

As someone who has been woken up by countless nightmares knows what they sound like. As harry casts a lumos to see who it is, he finds out that everyone is sleeping heavily but there are still groans he can hear. And as he follows it, he finds it is none other than draco who is crying in his sleep. His sweaty hair were mated to his forehead and harry had the sudden urge to hug the trembling boy.

Harry casted a quick silencing charm in order to not let any other see the state draco was in. He was contemplating on whether to wake the blonde or not when a loud scream from him scared harry to the core.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. You are safe now Draco. I am here. You are okay. Please, please don’t cry.” Harry couldn’t take it anymore; he couldn't see the other in so much pain. He remembers all those nights when hermione and ron would sit beside him after one of his nightmares. He doesn’t even notice the tears streaming down his own face now and realizes it only when Draco wakes up only to find himself lying on his own bed with harry embracing him tightly.

 

~.~


	2. "Well, that's tragic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblet of fire au  
> Harry looking for a partner to take to yule ball.

Harry does not want to go to this dance and make a fool out of himself. But as one of the participants of the tournament, he must. And really for one second he had the impulsive thought of going with ron but the idea makes him puke.

 

Not to forget, ron would kill him before he even asked.

 

Cho is going with cedric and that were the most awkward 2 minutes of harry’s life when he had stuttered in front of her to ask.

Even neville has got the date and here is Harry.

 

He is grateful that ron is a fool who has no mind and balls to ask hermione to be his date. And harry really didn’t wanted to go with her because he knew she wanted to go with ron.

 

And that has left harry moping around and making a fool of him in front of girls he has never even talked to before.

 

“Sorry, Harry. But Lavender asked me already and i said yes.”

 

Harry is trying not to show shock followed by disappointment at padma’s response but at this rate, taking ron would be the only option left.

 

“Ron, I think you would have to be my date.”

 

“Well, that’s tragic.”

Harry does not have to turn around to see whose voice is that - pitchy, snarky, and oh so annoying.

 

“I am willing to put you out of your misery. Meet me outside ballroom sharp at 7. And don’t be late. And for god’s sake try and look presentable for once.”

 

With that Draco Malfoy turns around and walks away like a pointy git he is.

 

“Did he just-”

 

Ron and harry stands there with gaping mouths while all the girls around them starts giggling.

 

~.~

 


	3. "Did you just hiss at me??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auror partners Harry and Draco in the middle of a fight

Auror Harry and Draco who don’t see eye to eye; has never really since that first time they talked on the stairs outside the great hall in first year; quite surprisingly work well together as a team.

 

In Fact they are the best duo in the whole department. But that does not hinder them both to bicker mid-fight and lose their temper on each other when they should be chasing the criminal.

 

It has happened all too many times, when one of them starts to execute their own plan and leaves the other no choice but to go along because otherwise the option is to just...die of an unforgivable curse.

 

There has been importing of illegal potion ingredients and after a week of patrolling and tailing...both harry and draco have somewhat identified their culprit.

 

One minute both of them were tailing the guy - they are not sure if he is a wizard or just a muggle middleman - and next second he is gone just as they round the corner. But then they hear a commotion from a nearby street and they know there guy is aware of their presence so they bolt to get him.

 

Knowing the number of traps they both have literally walked into by now, they should have known. But this time again they are caught by surprise when they find themselves at wand point in the middle of a circle of snickering dark wizards.

 

Harry is saying something but draco is not really listening or trying not to listen as to come up with a plan on how to deal with this situation. It’s one particular jab in his ribs that has draco turning towards the other and snarling in anger.

 

“Did you just hiss at me.” Harry has the nerve to smirk at him after saying that right in the middle of a fight and if draco was not planning on how to get them out of there alive he would have liked to wipe that smirk right off his partner’s face.

 

“Remember, I can’t talk parseltongue anymore so you have to abandon your kinks and talk like a normal person.”

 

“Wtf potter..what kinks!!!!”

 

After they manage to drag all 5 unconscious wizards back to HQ with the help of their backup that usually arrives after they both are done battling alone, draco rounds harry around the corner to their shared office and shoves him inside unceremoniously.

 

 

~.~

 


	4. "You're Satan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry Muggle!au
> 
> Harry is an orphan living with his aunt’s family. His parents died in a car accident and a very reluctant Petunia had to take him in when he was just a babe.  
> Since childhood he has been bullied by his cousin Dudley. The bullying when turned into shoves and punches, Harry has long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger Warning] Bullying and Physical assault

 

 

Harry had been so excited to go to school when he first learned about it. The prospect of making new friends and to learn and to just be out of the house and his cupboard had him in glee. But it soon turned out to be his biggest nightmare.

Because at home Dudley only gave him punches once a while but in school, unchecked, Dudley and his minions took it upon themselves to not leave any part of his body unbruised. They never touched his face but everything else was as green as his eyes.

And it's not just them but the constant bullying he is subjected to by other students, students that come from rich backgrounds and think of him as dirt has harry living his worst nightmare in real life.

 

It’s the same routine. Harry has to stay back for a detention, a detention he got because dudley locked him in the loo and by the time cleaning staff got him out he was already late for his class.

 

Sometimes harry is thankful of these detentions - away from the house and dudley for once even if he has to scrub dirty bathroom floors, nothing he ain’t doing back at home.

 

But only if harry had known what was about to happen today, he would have tried to escape in time.

 

Just as he is about to leave the building, someone pushes him hard from behind and before Harry had the time to turn around or get back up he is dragged into dark brooms closet. His attackers don’t give him even a second and starts punching him like a bean bag. Although his glasses had fell outside when he was pushed, he can recognise those curses and those grunts and those punches blindfold. Its dudley and his friends. Harry tries to struggle free first few minutes but eventually gives up, knowing fully well that rebutting will result in more bruises and more punches. One particular hard kick to his ribs have him screaming in pain and almost immediately a hand presses on his mouth cutting his air supply. He is thrashing real hard. Blind and breathless in a compact space with pain shooting up every vein of his body. And when the hand finally falls off, he didn’t even get to take a breath when a hard punch lands on his lower jaw. A big bruise already blooming there, his lip split open and a wetness at the corner of his lips that surely is blood if the iron taste in his mouth is any indication.

 

After a few more kicks to his stomach, which harry tries to protect himself from by curving into a ball, they leave him battered and crying on the floor.

 

Harry has no idea for how long he has been laying there. The closet was already dark and dudley had locked the door from outside on his way out. Harry without his glasses can’t even seem to see past his hand. His throat is all choked up from crying and the blood numbing pain.

 

It will only be a miracle if someone finds him before tomorrow morning. And he does not want to think about what will happen to him by then.

 

As if his silent prayers had been answered, he hears footsteps closer to the door, after what felt like hours but maybe it has been just a few minutes. His conscious is already giving up on him and to stay awake is a ruthless challenge for him at the moment.

 

There is a knock on the door and a quiet enquiry of if someone is inside. Harry is unsure if the person asked it quietly or his hearing has been affected following his assaut. He prefers the former situation with all his heart.

 

He wants to scream for help but all he can get out is some choked coughs mixed with sobs. His lungs are giving out and the pain is lulling him into a deep slumber. But the moment his eyes were about to drop close, the door to the closet creaks open and the light from hallways filters inside making him open his eyes in response. And the one he sees standing on the doorway is not who harry imagined to have been rescued by. He isn’t even sure if he is getting rescued or something worse is going to happen. And the moment the boy steps closer and crouches down, Harry loses it. Every emotion - anger, pain, betrayal - everything crashes on him at once and he lets out a blood curdling scream.

 

“Don’t touch me, you Satan. You are worst than them.”

 

Draco stands there frozen on his spot. His hand, which was outstretched,  now stands halted in midair not knowing whether to go further and comfort the other like he planned to or retrieve it by his side completely.

 

Draco can’t believe the state the boy is in. Harry looks like he has been beaten badly and if the way he is coughing and holding his ribs as if in extreme pain, draco is scared he might have fractured it. Who could have done this to him? And why draco is worst than “them”. Draco assumes 'them' to be the assaulters. Is he that bad? Yes, he agrees he has been bullying the poor boy since he started attending school here. But he never lifted a hand on him. Maybe few occasional shoves. But even those made him feel so guilty that he would avoid the other for a coming month. And this all started because harry refused to be his friend when draco offered.

 

It was the first day of school and draco had been chilling in the hallways with his troupe when harry had walked past them. To everyone he seemed like a normal boy, to his friends he was another one of those charity cases but to draco...he had not been able to remove his gaze from the green of harry’s eyes. They had trapped him in one glance alone. Draco wanted to know him, wanted to be his friends but the other had refused and ran away from there. Draco has felt humiliated and embarrassed. He had become the laughing stock for everyone for almost two months. Annoyed and frustrated draco had thought nothing before starting to bully harry.

 

He hates himself now though, seeing the state harry is in currently. Who could be this heartless to do this to him!!! His heart burns with something draco isn’t sure what to call but one thing he knows for sure is that he wants to hurt someone real bad.

 

“I-I..who?? Wh-why?”

Draco does not know how to ask or what to ask but he can’t just stand there. Harry looks in so much pain. He needs to get someone from the staff asap. But he also does not want to leave Harry alone fearing his assaulters may return and then…

No. Draco does not want to imagine any further.

 

“ Just leave me alone and go. You can laugh all at my pathetic state but just leave me alone.”

Draco can see how much effort harry is putting in saying those words if the hisses in between are any indication.

 

“Stop it. I am trying to help. I know I am a horrible person for saying all those mean things to you. B-but i never wanted y-you to get hurt...never like this.”

Draco doesn't know when he started screaming or crying but he feels the wetness on his face and to his shock finds himself crying uncontrollably. The only thing keeping him standing and not running away is the fact Harry's glasses are still in his hands. The glasses which he had recognised the moment he saw them abandoned outside the closet and it had irked him of something going horribly wrong. And he was not wrong.

 

Harry can’t see draco’s tears and the latter is relieved to notice that. But he is going mad seeing harry so bruised up. He does the only thing he can think of and calls blaise, who he knows must be in the basketball court practicing, and asks him to get any teacher asap to the brooms closet on the second floor of the school building. And then he waits. Harry is battling the unconsciousness and draco has scooted  closer to rest the battered boy’s head on his lap and tries to help him breathe better. Harry has stopped resisting his help and draco is glad for that.

 

They can talk about their past after they get out of their current situation; when harry does not look like he is dying and when draco’s heart does not feel like it is burning in anguish.

 

 

(tbc maybe xD)


	5. For More

> FUTURE DRABBLES WILL BE POSTED ON MY TWITTER
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu?s=09)
> 
> [THREAD LINK](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu/status/907963204680028167?s=19) (for easy access)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarrymalfoypotter) where i post more stupid aus.
> 
> EDIT - MY INSTAGRAM IS GONE SO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR MORE LATEST AUs
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu)
> 
>  
> 
> (In case you are unable to access my Instagram that means I have temporarily deactivated it so feel free to ping me on twitter. I mostly cry about exo there but I do talk darry from time to time)


End file.
